<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perspective by TanithClaraComet_BillPip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492400">Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip'>TanithClaraComet_BillPip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tosh and Owen actually get their happily ever after, everyone is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a different perspective on Tosh's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toshiko Sato/Owen Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen<br/>        She's dead, and he doesn't even know. He's dead, and she knows. But there's time to see your girlfriend die even if you are dead yourself, and so after his death he goes to check on Tosh.<br/>         He finds her dying, blood trickling from her stomach in a steady stream. He gets there before Gwen, before Jack, before Ianto, but he's too late.<br/>          None of them know it, but Tosh dies with four people crying over her corpse, not three.</p><p>                            Gwen<br/>         She hears Jack yell her name and rushes over, but it's too late. Too late for the shot she gives Tosh. Too late to say goodbye.<br/>         They break over Toshiko's corpse, tears streaming out of her eyes, dragged out by the knowledge that Owen and Tosh are dead. She breaks the most. Owen and Tosh were her friends, her family, people she loved, people she would have died for.<br/>        She nearly breaks completely.<br/>        But sometimes - just sometimes - it feels like they're still there, so she doesn't.</p><p>                           Jack<br/>         Jack is used to losing people. Hell, he's lost more than he can remember.<br/>         None of them hurt the same way Tosh did.<br/>          She was the longest-serving member of his team, and the one he always trusted wouldn't die on him: she wasn't even a field officer, for God's sake. She was just Tosh, at the computer, helping, saving the world in her own way.<br/>          It's only when Ianto brushes them away that he realises that there's tears running down his face.</p><p>                            Ianto <br/>          He doesn't cry when he sees Tosh's corpse. He doesn't cry at the knowledge that his best friend is dead. He does what he always does - holds Gwen up when he sees her legs buckle before even she does, brushes the tears from Jack's face, cradles Tosh's broken corpse close to his chest.<br/>          It's only later, at home, away from Jack and Gwen, that he allows himself to crumble. Tears trickle down his gaunt face and before he knows it he's sobbing, sobbing for a life never finished.<br/>         It's only when he runs out of tears to cry that he realises that exactly then would be when Tosh came in.</p><p>                             Tosh<br/>          She's dying; she knows that much. There's a bullet in her stomach and Owen is dead and it hurts so much. But she smiles through the tears and tries to keep them back as Jack, Gwen and Ianto do the same.<br/>           Then she dies and she's free, back with Owen, watching as her friends break. She tries to tell them that's it's ok, but she can't seem to speak. She's there, though. <br/>            Always there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>